


Angels and Demons

by Lavaiicerink



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Foster Care, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavaiicerink/pseuds/Lavaiicerink
Summary: Andrew is a lost child, who was at the wrong place at the wrong time and ended up in Crowley's care, who's recently had possession over the words of god. The Winchesters find the broken boy and take him under there wing, teach him how to live again...





	Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, and I'm sorry if the first paragraph is boring :(
> 
> I just had an idea for a cute character that I think would be cool on the show, it's set around season 8

It was dark, and all he could smell was rotten eggs swirling and stinging inside his sore swollen nose. His head was banging against his skull, ready to burst. It was too much, his senses got stronger and stronger every second, as it was getting brighter too.

"Ahh finally awake I see." 

His eye lids snapped open, he choked on his saliva after the sudden wake and started coughing, retching even because the head ache was even worse than before. After his lungs calmed down, he looked at his surroundings, confused and scared his eyes landed on the person who woke him from his unconscious state. A strange looking man, quite short, full black suit, early 40s with short dark brown hair. The man looked down at him, smiling at the restraints that tied him to a metal chair. The young boy started shaking his wrists, twisting his body and kicking his legs. Nothing happened, he was still stuck, his breathe is quickening and his eyes begin to water. 

"Uh, before you say anything, I didn't want to do it like this. But, my men told me you put up a fight, quite strange for a person who's been in hell for such a long time, we thought you'd be broken beyond repair by now."

"I- I don't- ...where am I? W-who are you?!"

"Name's Crowley. And don't worry, it looks like hell, but I can assure you I'm a better host than that. Welcome to the United States." He smirked, obviously taking pleasure in seeing you confused and frightened.

'The united states? How is that even possible?' He thought to himself, he was going mad not knowing what the hell was happening. Why was he tied up? Who was he talking to? Where was he? Why him?

"I can see you're not taking this very well." The British man laughed, moving over to a metal table, consisting of syringes, pieces of paper strewn about covered in what looked like a dead language and hieroglyphs, bowls filled with witchcraft materials. He swallowed, 'I'm about to be sacrificed to satan aren't I?"

"I only got a glimpse of the Demon and Angel tablet, but it was just enough to do what I've always wanted to try. Congratulations, you're my fourth guinea pig for today." 

"Demon.. and Angel tablet? What does that even mean? What are you going to do? W-why me?!"

"Relax, my first 2 lab rats only exploded, the third just slowly choked to death. I'm sure yours wont be as gruesome if it fails again."

At this point he's already forgotten all his questions, all he's thinking now is how he's going to die, and it's going to be so much worse than last time.

"Anyway, I enjoyed the chat, but I'm on a tight schedule, being the king of hell and all. Mans is busy. Now be a good lad and sit still, this will hurt, a lot." Crowley picked up the needle from the table beside him and walked behind the chair, grabbing the boys head to expose his neck. 

"Hey hey wait what are y- AGH!" The needle was deep in his jugular vein. As soon as Crowley started to extract his blood, he began to feel weak and light headed. He closed his eyes for a bit, trying not to focus on the pain. He looked over at the table again, crowley was busy pouring the red liquid into the silver bowl, latin carved onto the outside. He heard the man speak gibberish as he stirred the ingredients together, keeping his eyes fixed on the pieces of paper. Eventually the teen passed out again, his head flopped down violently.

He felt like he was asleep for hours, but when he slowly lifted his head, memories flooding back, it was still day outside the warehouse windows, not a minutes passed.

"Might want to wake up a bit more boy, this bit seems to be a bit much for people, they tend to spontaneously combust." And with that, Crowley walked forward until he was stood right infront of the teenager. He shoved a leather belt inside the black haired boys mouth, he yelped in fear of what was about to happen. The mans hand digged deep into the boys torso, blinding blue light surrounding the two from his stomach, he screamed into the belt, his soul was being touched. His whole body started to violently shake as he felt something inside him start to burn. The blue light began to darken into a deep red orange. His eyes felt like they were about to pop out, they started twitching and pulsing. His vision began to blur, he thought he was going blind. A weird black liquid started to cover his blueish grey eyes, until his eyes were completely black.

*a few minutes later*

"What did you do to me!!? Just kill me already, I can't take this!!" He cried, he was exhausted, his throat felt like it was ripped out, his whole body still twitching, he just wanted the pain to end.

"I only corrupted your soul darling, I've got much more to do. Just be happy you even survived it, I'm making a lot of progress with you. Be a bit more grateful for being a part of such a wonderful opportunity."

"You corrupted my soul?! What does that mean, how is that supposed to be an opportunity for me?!!"

"Nothing bad.. kind of. And think of it this way, would you rather me give you a second chance at life, build you up into the most powerful being on this earth, or, I throw you back into hell, were you belong might I add, and let you rot there like you were before?" He stared at the boy, waiting for an answer. But he just sat there, tired, unresponsive. He couldn't believe it. 'I'm... I'm not human anymore?'

*time skip*

"I.. I think that's it. Well, I've done everything on the list.. why aren't you moving?" Crowley said, confused while lifting up the teens eyelid and checking if he was still alive. "You'd think the angel grace would give you a bit of a kick.. hm." He started to snap his fingers in front of the boys face. No reaction.

"I think you've paralyzed him, your majesty." A demon points out, visibly on edge, stood behind the king of hell.

"Did I ask you?" The demon opened his mouth "ah- rhetorical question. You don't answer those. Get out of my sight." He waved him away, stepping back from the broken boy. Crowley sighed. "Another failed attempt.."

The boy jolted up right and gasped, taking in as much air he can, as if he stopped breathing for hours. His eyes flashed a blue light, and all his bruises and cuts began to fade. He looked calm, confident even. Crowley was dumbfounded, he marvelled at the creature in front of him. His 'creation' looked down at his wrists, unhappy, he ripped the handcuffs off the metal chair effortlessly, like it was a rubber band holding him down. The king of hell started stepping backwards slowly, in slight fear.

"You. You did this. I'm a monster because of you." The boy stated, looking down at the demon. He held his hand out and made a fist and Crowley started choking, holding his throat he collapsed to the floor, red faced.

Suddenly, the door bursted open, and two men stomped in, hand guns pointing at the teenager. He loosens his grip and puts his hands up, surrendering. "Please, help me.. i- I don't know what I am..." He urged the strangers, even at gun point. "He- he did this to me." He looked at the demon on the floor, then looked at the men with tears in his eyes.

The tall, long haired one grabbed the boy by the shoulder, bringing him to the other side of the room to ask what happened, he nodded to the short, angry looking dude. "What are you doing Crowley??"

"Hey uh my name's sam, that's my brother dean. Are you alright? You don't look too hurt.."

"No I'm not! What the hell is going on?? I died in that chair, I felt it. Yet I woke up and was choking a man without even laying a finger on him. How does that even work?! I'm a monster, there's something wrong with me !!"

"Look you just need to calm down, we'll sort everything out later, what's your name?" Sam grabbed both of the boys shoulders, checking for any blood with a concerned face.

"Andrew..my name is Andrew."


End file.
